


Forever and Eternity

by rocketpastthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snily, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpastthestars/pseuds/rocketpastthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's heart hasn't been completely his since he saw Lily Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Eternity

My heart is yours  
Stolen from me long ago  
But you don’t seem to realize,  
My heart is in your hands  
You can crush me  
You can embrace me  
I could flourish in our hands  
And I will wilt without you,  
I see your bright eyes and carefree smile,  
And I know I will always be yours  
For Forever and Eternity  
How can I be good enough?  
For someone as pure as you  
When I myself  
Am tainted beyond repair  
I see you looking at him,  
Carefully concealed glances,  
The way your eyes spark  
I know I cannot compete  
So I will have to stay just a friend  
But I want to be more  
I want to mean something more  
I want to be something more  
My only friend  
My only love  
I will not risk you  
So I will remain silent  
One day though I will crack  
Will you help pick up the pieces?


End file.
